Despedida de solteros
by Blueberry Bliss
Summary: En medio de un bar en el Londres muggle a pocas horas de casarse Draco Malfoy tiene una conversación con una castaña que no se esperaba encontrar. OS


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Joan Rowling, esta historia no tiene ningúnfun de lucro.**

 **N/A: Primero darle las gracias a Ilwen Malfoy por sus labores de Alpha y a mi querida Lu/Grown Woman por hacer de Alpha, Beta Reader, compañera de GoT y trasnochos Dramiones Bilingües.**

 **Este es un One-Shot de una idea que me venia dando vueltas en la cabeza, la pudemedio agarrar y poner en palabras.**

 **Dedicado a todas las Qymeras.**

* * *

Tal vez no es la mejor idea, cuando estás ligeramente ebrio, ir a un bar a continuar bebiendo. Pero en ese momento Draco Malfoy había encontrado un escondite de sus amigos; un pub de estilo irlandés -no del todo elegante pero tampoco el de mayor categoría- ya que en ese momento estaba seguro de que su apartamento, su oficina y su mansión estaban siendo bombardeadas de ex Slytherins. Este bar cerca de Picadilly Street iba a ser un lugar para pasar desapercibido y era desagradable no consumir en un local ¿no? Por eso pidió directamente la botella del Whisky muggle que le gustaba, y un vaso con hielo. Y mientras analizaba cuantos vasos podía tomarse para no tener una resaca tan grande al día siguiente, giraba la razón de porqué se estaba escondiendo de sus amigos. Su anillo de compromiso, una alianza en oro que tenía grabado en el interior las iniciales de su prometida, le daba vueltas con su otra mano, en un gesto que últimamente lo ayudaba a centrarse y del cual a Blaise le encantaba burlarse.

-¿Dudas de último minuto? -una castaña de cabello ondulado y rebelde se sentó a su lado en la barra y pidió un vaso con hielo.

A Draco le causó gracia verla, y él que durante su infancia no la bajaba de fea o sosa la tenía junto a él con un vestido entallado morado que le marcaba la figura. Aún cuando no fuera por encima de la rodilla, en esa posición en el taburete de la barra le hacía ver unas piernas de infarto, un maquillaje mas acentuado del que llevaba a la oficina. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de aquellos que beben.

-Para nada Granger -le sonrió, alzando una ceja.

-Pero aun así has llegado a este lugar sin tu prometida. Ya sabes, esa chica que el diario menciona siempre que se va a casar contigo… algunos dicen que seguro la has hechizado o le diste un filtro de amor…- Sabía que la castaña solo lo estaba cachondeando para retarlo, y sabía precisamente qué responderle para continuar con su reto.

-Lo mismo han dicho de tu prometido, ¿no, Granger? Que seguro te casabas con él para asegurar un buen puesto en el ministerio- le causó gracia la mueca y cómo bufó ante su respuesta.

-Por supuesto que quieren decir eso… -la castaña había recibió el vaso que pidió y procedió a servirse.

-A que ese que te estás sirviendo no es tu primer trago- Draco sabía que su noche en el bar había cambiado para mejor con la presencia de su antigua némesis escolar- y también algo me dice que en el trabajo seguro no eres así de salvaje.

-Como si supieras… hoy es mi fiesta de despedida de soltera - El rubio sonreía ante la visión de Granger tomándose, por la rapidez con que lo hacia, un necesitado trago de alcohol y luego un gesto de los que no están acostumbrados a beber.

-Si fuera así seguro estarías con la pequeña comadreja y compañía.

-Sólo que tal vez me he escapado de las garras del grupo que se hacen llamar mis amigas y excusar sus gustos cutres con hacer una fiesta para mi. Además acá te tengo una prueba- la castaña sacó de una pequeña cartera de fiesta negra una corona de plástico que tenía pegado un tul, que hacía de velo- Esta es mi tiara de novia.

Draco no pudo contener la risa al ver a aquella mujer tan altanera y sobria como era con ese cachivache que no caía del todo por su cabello.

-¿Y qué te ha hecho huir de lo que se ve una muy respetable fiesta de despedida y terminar en este lugar?

-Lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti- La castaña lo miró con una de sus cejas alzadas y una mirada retadora que pudo de nuevo con el heredero.

-Hagamos algo… yo he preguntado primero- Al ver como la castaña abría la boca para interrumpirlo él alzo la mano para evitarlo- Déjame hablar… ¿Que tal si tú me dices primero qué eventos llevaron a que terminaras acá y luego yo procedo con los míos?

La castaña hizo como que se lo pensaba, pero luego le dirigió una sonrisa y le extendió su mano en señal de trato.

-Muy bien, Granger. Parece que tenemos un trato.

-Hace unos minutos estaba con Ginny, Luna, Hannah y el resto de las invitadas a la despedida y después de un par de tragos y muchos bailes en una discoteca, mi querida pelirroja me llevo a lo que iba a ser una encerrona en el reservado que teníamos con un joven estríper. Y no es que tenga nada en contra de él o su profesión… pero es que no le veía el ánimo. Así que me he escabullido y he terminado acá luego de caminar un par de cuadras- El joven empezó a reírse, lo cual irrito a su compañera de tragos- ¿Se puede saber qué te causa tanta gracia? Si me crees una mojigata por…-Draco la detuvo.

-Para, para. Me rio no porque crea que eres una mojigata, sino que lo último que hice fue escuchar cómo Blaise me decía que me iba a presentar a una chica llamada Destiny. A lo que el quería y había recalcado era nuestra última noche de varones, escudándose en una supuesta beca que esta chica estaba buscando. Le dije que primero tenía que pasar por el baño y luego me presentaba a quien quisiera.

-Y cuando dijiste baño…

-Me desaparecí como quien lleva basilisco en la espalda.

Hermione le vio la gracia al asunto y no pudo evitar reír con él. Nunca le habían llamado la atención esas fiestas de descontrol y desastres por una boda. Y si no le había negado a su amiga pelirroja a que llevara a alguien para que se desnudara en su fiesta fue porque pensó que entendería que eso no era de su estilo. La castaña se llevo uno de sus rizos por detrás de la oreja y levantó su copa a Draco Malfoy.

-Por los mojigatos que huyen de sus despedidas.

-Por los malos amigos padrinos de boda.

Le siguió el chasquido característico de los vasos al tocarse, y el liquido ámbar subió para ser tomado por la pareja de magos. Ambos se quedaron mirando en un silencio cómplice y cómodo, de terminar un día y aun cuando no estás en cama seguir pasándolo bien. En medio de Londres muggle, con una botella que era inferior en costos, aunque nunca en calidad, de las que tomaba en el mundo mágico -una de las razones que Draco se decidió por esconderse ahí- agarró uno de los mechones de la castaña y empezó a jugar con él.

-Parece increíble como hace unos años nos hubiéramos lanzado un Avada a la primera oportunidad y hoy tenemos un día de copas. ¿Qué crees que diría mini Hermione de esto?-Exteriorizar lo surreal que se sentía una noche como esa parecía lo más adecuado para el rubio.

-Que debería cuidar mi vaso para que no lo envenenes y salgas corriendo luego de hechizarte. No sé si diría un avada pero un moco murciélago le encantaría verlo- Esas rivalidades que habían tenido que superar cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos como enlaces del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y el de Cuidados de Seres y Criaturas Mágicas; a veces parecía que no tenía todos los antecedentes limpios y siempre volvían a pensar si lo extraño era que no se quisieran matar o que en su momento antes lo querían hacer.

-Yo estoy seguro que esto ni siquiera hubiera pasado con Mini Draco.

-¿En serio?- la castaña le siguió el juego al ver que el humor de Draco seguía alegre.

-Claro, el desgraciado se habría ido y ni siquiera probaría… este maravilloso whisky. Una pena, si me lo dices -la castaña volvió a reír, pensando en el malcriado niño que conoció y que no se parecía en nada a este hombre que estaba junto a ella. Pronto se casaría y eso sellaría su destino, algo tan final que la hizo poner sobria por un momento para preguntar.

-¿Estás seguro que no tienes dudas de último minuto?

La castaña lo miraba con una franqueza y amabilidad que sólo podían ser de ella, sus ojos color avellana que lo ponían siempre en un estado de alerta y tranquilidad. Draco puso una cara seria y pasó la mano que jugaba con el mechón de cabello a su mejilla. La empezó a acariciar, acercándose a la cara de ella y primero rozando sus labios para luego besarlos con un poco de mayor presión pero con la mayor ternura que podía darle para que estuviera segura de sus palabras. Alejó sus labios pero apoyando su frente en la de ella y manteniendo la distancia para que ambos sintieran la respiración del otro.

-Estoy seguro de que me quiero casar contigo, que mañana seré el hombre más feliz del mundo porque esta gran mujer acepta compartir su vida conmigo. La única duda que tengo es si en verdad quiero mantener a Blaise como padrino por su lindo discurso que seguro va a querer dar en la recepción –Hermione, que tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrió ante eso último- Mañana le diré al mundo, como te he dicho y demostrado a ti, que soy tuyo y siempre lo seré… hasta que se acabe ese filtro de amor que has comprado.

Hermione se separó de su futuro esposo y le dio un golpe en el brazo, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cuidado, que a la que le han dado el dichoso filtro es a mí- Draco se frotaba de manera exagerada el lugar donde la castaña le había dado.

-Este golpe es solo una muestra de que eso es falso, que si estuvieras bajo una poción esta está defectuosa y yo soy excelente en pociones. Así que déjame romperte la ilusión que son solo tus sentimientos- Draco volvió a agarrar su vaso que estaba en la barra y le hizo gestos a ella para que hiciera lo mismo, a lo que resopló en contra de cualquier sugerencia que su madre le hubiera estado haciendo a su prometida que eso no era de una dama.

-Por la mejor despedida de soltero.

-Por la mejor despedida de soltera.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este abreboca. Ahora estoy trabajando con una pequeña serie de drabbles también Dramione inspirado en la canción Bad Liar de Selena Gomez, así que esperemos a las musas y druidas que nos estemos leyendo super pronto.**


End file.
